a. Field
This disclosure relates generally to sensors used in plumbing fixtures to detect the presence of a person or another object. More specifically, this disclosure pertains to a sensing device that enables angular adjustment of the sensor to reduce or eliminate false positives created by reflective surfaces proximate the plumbing fixture.
b. Background Art
Many modern plumbing fixtures including kitchen and bathroom sinks, urinals and toilets include a sensor that indicates the presence of a person or another object in order to start or stop the flow of water. For example, sensors are employed in automatic flushometers (also referred to as hands-free or touchless flushometers) to control delivery of fluid to a toilet bowl or urinal from a fluid supply line. The sensor generates a signal that is used by the flushometer to determine when to flush the toilet. The sensors used in modern plumbing fixtures commonly employ an emitter that emits an electromagnetic wave (e.g., an infrared wave) and a receiver that detects a reflection of the wave to determine whether a person or another object is present and/or the distance to the person or object. Reflective surfaces disposed near the fixture—including, for example, stainless steel stalls or trough sinks and mirrors—will also reflect waves emitted by the emitter of the sensor. Depending on the location of the surfaces and the angle of inclination of the surfaces, waves that are reflected by such surfaces can falsely indicate that a person or another object is present and cause unintended activation of the fixture.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a sensing device for a plumbing fixture that will overcome one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.